Magic Dog
by Frea Cavallone-Hibari
Summary: Gimana ya kalau Minho Oppa diperanin jadi Anjing?. BAD SUMMARY. kalau penasaran silahkan baca. Straight. minho X Taeyeon.


Minho Oppa Is Magic

Tittle: Minho Oppa Is Magic

Author: Frea And Kyora ( 2 Author)

Cast: (SNSD,Shinee) Member and Other

Rated : K+

Genre:Humor and Romance

Disclaimer : all casts are belong to their self and God

Warning :typo(s), gaje, alur berantakan, abal dkk~..

Happy read :D

"KYAAAAA…"seorang yeoja cantik tampak bangun dengan tergesa-gesa, nama yeoja tadi adalah Taeyeon, seorang gadis biasa tapi mempunyai banyak teman dan kluarga yang harmonis. sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.30 pantas kalau taeyeon kesiangan.

Dug dug dug

" ada apa Tae,?"

mama Taeyeon langsung datang dengan tergopoh gopoh karena melihat 'anak ajaib'nya ini teriak teriak histeris kayak lagi nonton konser SuJu.

" Ma, kenapa gak bangunin, Tae?" Tanya Taeyeon dengan muka kusut karena baru bangun

" Lha, biasanya kan juga kamu bangun sendiri. emang alarm hp kamu gak aktif"

" Apple Tae kan ilang kemaren ,Ma!" rengek Taeyeon dengan mata kayak anak anjing yang dibuang

" Eh, kok baru beli ilang lagi,? mama kan enggak tau" Heran Sang mama dengan tingkah ceroboh anaknya ini karena keseringan kehilangan Hp.

" Aduuhh. ceritanya ntar aja, sekarang tae mau tau siapa yang iseng nyepetin jarum jam dinding itu? sekarang kan pasti masih jam 6" Ucap taeyeon sambil nunjuk jam yang ada di ruang tamu

" Hah?" Mama tae bengong ngedenger pertanyaan anaknya itu. " perasaan dari dulu gak perna ada deh yang iseng nyepetin jamnya kecuali batereinya habis dan harus diganti. itu juga kamu kan yang biasanya ganti" Jelas mama tae

"Berarti… gak ada yang nyepetin jarum jamnya? baik mama, papa ataupun cicak cicak di dinding(Loh?)?"

" Ya enggak lah, ! Plish deh Tae jangan panik, emang kenapa sih,?" Mama Tae ngejawab pake bhs yang sdikit di gaul gaul dikit ngikut-ngikut anaknya,(Ck, ahjumma kan sudah kadaluarsa#plak)

"emang kenapa, emang kenapa? itu kan berarti… Tae KESIANGANNNN!"Taeyeon langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi sementara Mamanya hanya bisa Bengong GJ karena tingkah anaknya itu. ck

XxXxXxXxXxXx KYORA GORGES SPAZZERXxXxXxXxXxXxFREA SUNGMINNIEXxXxXxXxXxXx

Taeyeon biasanya pergi sekolah ke SMA tercintanya "Jeonju High School" kalau enggak bareng sama papanya yang sekalian berangkat kerja dia bakal naik bis dan bakal turun di halte deket sekolahnya/. walau termasuk tajir Taeyeon lebih sering naik kendaraan umum supaya bisa lebih bermasyakarat gitu deh. halah~.

Sekolah Taeyeon emank strategis banget, gak jauh dari jalan raya, deket ma halte Busway dan stasiun K.A apalagi gak jauh dari stasiun ada "Kent Mall". Kurang strategis mana coba.?

Tapi Hp Apple miliknya hilang gara gara kecerobohan dia sendiri. waktu hari minggu kemari pas pulang maen dari Mall Taeyeon nail K.A. Taeyeon keasikan baca tabloid G*ul sambil berdiri dan bersiul siul. Eitss jangan kira Taeyeon baca artikelnya, dia lagi pada asik liatin poster boyband yang sekarang lagi digandrungi sama anak remaja ( Author : Sama kayak aku, eon,). sangkin keasikannya lliat cowo ganteng dia gak nyadar kalau Hpnya di curi orang ( Apple ttu mahal, eon#plak#byk omong)

Taeyeon baru aja muterin lapangan upacara 3 kali sebagai hukuman karena telat masuk sekolah. anggota Genk Realove terbengong-bengong, " Realove" adalah Genk yang anggotanya ada Tiffanyy, Yonna, Seohyun, Sooyoung, Jessica & Yuri. mereka heran dengan sifat Leader Genk mereka ini, dia kan sedang dihukum kenapa mala senyum-senyum gak jelas sambil lari lapangan.

" Hey Ladies, ! Hari ini aku telat datang ke sekolah, yang pada SMS ataupun Telepon Sorry gak balez karena hp ku gak aktif"

" loh, kenapa gak diaktifin, Tae?" Tanya Yoona

" soalnya apple ku baru aja ilang kemarin, di copet waktu kemaren pulang naik kereta ekonomi! hehehehe" Cengir Taeyeon gak jelas

Dari Tiffany, Yoona, seohyun, sooyoung, Jessica sampe yuri salling pandang. mereka lagi pada asik makan bakso di jam istirahat ini.

" Tae, Apple kamu yang masih baru itu udah ilang lagi,terus tadi telat masuk karena kesiangan dan dihukum guru piket ngelilingi lapangan upacara tapi kenapa kamu seneng kayak gitu,? Tanya Jessica heran dengan tingkah Taeyeon hari ini.

"Tae, kamu gak kehabisan obat kan,?"Sambung Yuri

" soalnya tadi dia dihukum ber2 ma taemin." Celetuk Tiffany

" Oh ya memang bener minggu ini sih, cewe pisces lagi happy banget meskipun banyak masalah yang dateng dan itu evek dari cowo Aquarius. untung aja tadi Tae dihukum bareng Taemin" Seohyun yang dijuluki Miss Zodiak pun ikutan nyeletuk. dan untungnya ketuan Genk realove itu dihukum bareng Taemin yang notabenenya adalah cowo yang ditaksir ma si leader itu sendiri.

" aku donk sagitarius, Please!" Yoona meminta seohyun buat ngeramal dia juga

" Zodiak aku Leo" Yuri ikut ikutan

" Aku Capricon" Sooyoung yang dari tadi Cuma diam pun ikut ingin tau ramalannya hari ini

" Cencer" Sahut Jessica

" Eh eh! minggir kalian, orang cantik duluan, seohyun zodiac aku Virgo" jawab Tiffany yang mulai lebaynya

" Oke urut nomer Absen y,?" Jawab seohyun

dan Cuma anak Realove yang beranggotakan 7 orang itu yang mampu membuat kantin heboh, gak peduli sama tatapan heran para pengunung kantin yang lain.

TBC

Author Note : Wahhh FF Gj nie, hehehe maaf jja kalau kurang memuaskan chap pertama yang pendek2 jja, chap depan (gak) dijamin panjang dan menarik, dan di chap depan juga bakal aku tunjukin sapa aja pemainnya dan karakternya.

jangan lupa kalu selesai baca. inget R E V I E W.!

~Gomawo~


End file.
